


[Podfic] Wars We Fought, Things We're Not

by nutmeag83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF John, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happens pre-story, Hurt John Watson, Infant Death, It's For a Case, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Parentlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Mycroft, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of blueink3's story.</p>
<p>“Oh come, John. Could be fun,” Mycroft taunts, accompanied by an eyebrow arch he’s gotten far too good at. “Besides, it’s not as if it’s your first time pretending to be a couple.”</p>
<p>Five months after John's world has fallen apart, Mycroft sends the consulting detective and his doctor on a case that neither is prepared for.</p>
<p>**This is not a new story. I've just had to update the links.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wars We Fought, Things We're Not

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wars We Fought, Things We're Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281534) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



> An enormous thanks to blueink3 for kindly letting me record this lovely story. 
> 
> This is my first podfic, so bear with me as I learn the process. 
> 
> Please comment if you have any technology issues.
> 
> Edit Aug 2017: So dropbox is an ass and got rid of the public folder, so I've been forced to redo ALL of my podfic links. If you've listened to this before, nothing has changed. If you're listening to this for the first time, welcome! And please yell at me if any of my links don't work. Thanks!

This work can be downloaded as individual chapters in mp3 format, or you can download a zipped version. Right click on the links, then choose "Save Link As" to download.

[Chapter 1: Prologue](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cmnaln9stiksmqe/WarsWeFought_1.2.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 2: For Those Days We Felt Like a Mistake](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oqp8tvi3gjea0lb/WarsWeFought_2.2.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 3: For Those Times When Love’s What You Hate](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bk6ywoz4th8sho0/WarsWeFought_3.3.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 4: For Those Nights When I Couldn't Be There](https://www.dropbox.com/s/87qa66dmpqckamx/WarsWeFought_4.2.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 5: For All of the Plans We’ve Made, There Isn’t a Flag I’d Wave](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9tv0fi58btcklzr/WarsWeFought_5.2.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 6: For Those Doubts That Swirl All Around Us](https://www.dropbox.com/s/py3hea7q2dcqsad/WarsWeFought_6.2.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 7: For Those Lives That Tear at the Seams](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ubjotzxexznnix5/WarsWeFought_7.2.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 8: For This Dance We’ll Move with Each Other](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ks20yvwhh8v9fgz/WarsWeFought_8.1.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 9: For All of the Times We’ve Stopped, For All of the Things I’m Not](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a16ttgkn1ex0glo/WarsWeFought_9.1.mp3?dl=0)  
[Chapter 10: Epilogue](https://www.dropbox.com/s/siujf35rlexgn58/WarsWeFought_10.2.mp3?dl=0)

[Zipped file of all ten chapters.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5tz1u6w0obhk7cm/WarsWeFought.zip?dl=0)


End file.
